


The Unexpected

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Multi, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can request a chuck x Lucifer x reader threesome please? I like you work





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can request a chuck x Lucifer x reader threesome please? I like you work

How on Earth you wound up with Chuck’s beard brushing over your shoulders, and Lucifer’s middle finger teasing you… was a blur. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Not that you were arguing. Your forehead was on Lucifer’s shoulder as you gasped, and whimpered. All three of you were bare, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Your left hip was gripped by Chuck, his arousal pressed against your backside. His teeth grazed your skin as you rocked against him, needing more. As Chuck’s lips and teeth focused on your skin, Lucifer’s free hand gripped your hair tightly.

Both men were dominant, and it had you dripping, your own arousal coating your thighs. One of your hands gripped Lucifer’s bicep, your nails digging in ever so slightly. The other was reaching behind you, grabbing Chuck’s thigh.

Finally, Lucifer’s finger stopped going around your clit and started rubbing it. The motion of his finger rubbing quick circles made you cry out, clenching around nothing. “Please! Fuck, please fuck me!” You begged, your legs shaking.

Chuck lifted you with no effort needed, making you bite your lip. You were aching to have them fill you. Lucifer teased your slit with the tip of his cock, his ice blue eyes locked on your Y/E/C eyes before he thrust into you. Your head went back with a gasp, your eyes closing. He let out a low growl, not moving, a tease without him needing to do anything. Him simply filling you was making you want to plead with him.

Being God, Chuck knew that prepping you wasn’t needed. He could remove any ache before it even began. Lucifer took over holding you, your knees at his elbows as his hands gripped your thighs.

Stroking himself, Chuck lined himself up, slowly pushing into your puckered hole. “Oh, Chuck!” You breathed as his hips met yours. There was no ache or throb like you’d have expected. Just pleasure. “Move, please, both of you.”

You were never left empty. As one pulled out, the other was thrusting into you. “Your ass feels amazing.” Chuck panted in your ear, your hand moving behind his head to grip his hair.

Each of you was covered in a thin layer of sweat, your moans and the sounds skin against skin was all that could be heard in the room you currently occupied.

They didn’t have to wait long for you to be screaming their names, clutching around their throbbing cocks. Pure bliss spread through your body in the best orgasm you’d ever had. Lucifer came next, moments before Chuck. They pulsed inside you, spilling their seed, making you whimper. “Holy shit.” You breathed, your heart pounding in your chest. “That was amazing.”

“I’d have to agree.” Lucifer smirked as the two of them slowly pulled out of you. “Get some rest, little one, we aren’t done with you just yet.”


End file.
